E foi assim
by 36degrees
Summary: Os tempos mudam e pessoas que nunca se gostaram se falam e realmente falam. E foi mais ou menos assim...


 **Harry Potter não me pertence!**

E foi assim...

Todas as estórias têm um começo, geralmente um meio e quase sempre um fim. Com a deles não era diferente, também tinha um começo. Um meio? Meio enrolado, mas digamos que sim. Um fim? Trágico. Ou pelo menos era o que eles imaginavam. Também, quem imaginaria diferente?

Quem conhece a estória dos dois sabe como é. Eles são como água e óleo, não se misturam.

Mas no mundo mágico, tudo pode acontecer.

Harry Potter nada mais era do que o bruxo que sobreviveu a Voldemort e o único capaz de derrotá-lo de uma vez. Mas ele também era um adolescente, que estava descobrindo sentimentos novos, desejos diferentes e estava cansado do título de herói.

Draco Malfoy era um menino mimado, que tinha de tudo, ou quase tudo, porque quando não dava para comprar, seu pai mandava fazer. Enquanto pequeno essa vida estava perfeita para ele, não tinha do que reclamar, pois, tinha tudo o que queria. Era respeitado e temido. O sobrenome Malfoy tinha uma grande importância. Agora, não é mais criança e já não acredita que o que importa é um sobrenome.

Agora, todos devem estar achando que é assim que a estória deles começa. Um achando conforto nos braços do outro. Mas não, isso fica para daqui a pouco.

Todos devem saber que a deles começou quando eles tinham onze anos de idade e desde então eles vem se odiando. Odiando não, odiar é muito forte. Mas eles nunca se gostaram. Mas os tempos mudam e pessoas que nunca se gostaram se falam e _realmente _falam. E foi mais ou menos assim...

- Sinto muito por seu padrinho, Potter.

- Obrigado, Malfoy, mas isso já faz um tempo...

- Eu sei.

Aquilo foi tudo, mas bastou para acabar com qualquer rivalidade entre os dois. E pequenas conversas como aquela surgiam de vez em quando. Ninguém estranhou, pois ninguém notou. Mas teve uma conversa em particular que mudou alguma coisa dentro deles. Acendeu alguma coisa. Não foi exatamente uma conversa, digamos que foi um momento de descontração.

- Ora, ora, quem diria que algum dia eu encontraria um Malfoy aqui.

- Gosto de vir aqui à noite.

- Simples assim? Qual é a pegadinha, Malfoy?

- O que, não posso ser sincero? A gente já ta assim faz um tempo, Potter, se você não foi capaz de perceber então é mais denso do que eu pensava...

- Há! – disse ele sentando ao lado do loiro.

- Não disse que você podia sentar.

- E não precisa Malfoy, o campo de Quadribol é livre, posso sentar onde eu quiser.

- E o único lugar que você quer sentar é ao meu lado?

- Não tem mais ninguém aqui, então... É você vai dar.

- Olha, eu não sei quem você pensa que é Potter, mas eu vou te dar nada não!

- Malfoy, eu... – Mas Harry parou imediatamente de falar, porque viu o olhar de divertimento na cara do outro. – Eu não acredito Malfoy! Você acabou de fazer uma piada? Para mim? Nossa, que honra. – E Harry riu como não fazia há muito tempo.

E como tudo que é bom, dura pouco, começou a chover. Os dois saíram correndo do campo de Quadribol e só pararam na entrada principal. Antes de cada um seguir para seu próprio dormitório, Draco disse:

- Se você quisesse alguma coisa de mim, Potter, eu daria. – E assim, rumou em direção às masmorras. Deixando um confuso, mas feliz Harry, para trás.

O próximo encontro dos dois demorou um tempo para acontecer. Mas, duas semanas depois, no mesmo lugar eles se encontraram. Quando Draco chegou, Harry já estava lá, como se eles tivessem marcado alguma coisa. O problema é que se eles tivessem marcado Draco não teria aparecido. Não porque não queria, mas sim por medo. Ele tinha medo do que ia acontecer agora depois do que falou. Uma coisa que podia ser interpretada de vários sentidos diferentes. E nem ele sabia exatamente o que quis dizer ou porque falou aquilo.

Quando viu Harry parado ali, tentou voltar sem o outro perceber, mas não conseguiu.

- Fugindo de mim?

- Você não é tão importante assim.

- Não foi isso que pareceu na outra noite.

- O que você quer de mim, Potter?

- Eu quero você, Draco.

E depois daquilo, Harry não precisou dizer mais nada, Draco já era seu. Um pertencia ao outro.

Pelo menos até o dia amanhecer, mas essa já é uma estória diferente.

N/A: Pois é, eu sei que essa ta curta, meio doida e bastante diferente das outras fics que eu postei. Mas essa foi uma idéia que foi surgindo e quando eu vi deu nisso. Espero que vocês gostem mesmo assim, e seria muuuuito bom receber review! Ela pode estar um pouco confusa, mas a intenção foi não entrar em muitos detalhes, então... Hehehe

REVIEEEEEEWS!

Beijos!


End file.
